


Yugi X Galatea-Beginning

by TheSilentChloey



Category: Claymore, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Claymore Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover, Cute, F/M, OOC Galatea and Yugi, Short Romance, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Love, it's sweet and fun to watch.  For Yugi Muto it's not defined by what others want him to do, but what he wants for himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is Yugi X Galatea, enjoy the Claymore Yu-Gi-Oh! cross over because both of these show rule! I wasn't sure how to make Tea hate Galatea but meh, I'll have to do another fic some time in the future XD

_Galatea_  
  
I'm used to being called a witch, after all it's all I have been called since my hair was drained of colour, and my eyes were turned to silver.  I was so used to it in fact that I shut it all out.  So why does it hurt so much now, when that Tea calls me a witch?  I know that Yugi tries to let it slide, but even he cannot hide that he is hurting.  Why does she have to be so cruel.  I know that I am different and that she has never seen some like me but...Why is Tea like this to me?  
  
  
  
 _Yugi_  
  
I wish that Tea would just accept that we will only ever be frinds.  The first time I met Galatea, my intire world was taken down.  All the things I thought that mattered were changed.  No, not changed, they stayed the same, it's just that I feel in love with Galatea.  We walked along the peir, and talked about ourselves, I was holding on to her because she was and is blind.  She told me of her past.  She used to be just a wepon, something to be used and discarded once she was of no used.  I'm glad that she is mine now.  It means that I can care for her.  
  
  
  
 _Galatea_  
  
We were walking today, down the pier as we always do, Yugi and I.  His voice is a bright light and it pierces the darkness in my mind.  His yoki I see, better than anyone else's.  
  
Today he took me to the beach, I was wearing one of the dresses that he brought for me, a beautifully soft and it comes down to my calves.  It is light and I bearly feel it...  
  
  
  
 _Yugi_  
  
I knew that I was in trouble, and I understood that I was causing some of it.  I also knew that Galatea really liked the dress that I brought her.  It's pink and she looks stunning, her hair flowing down to her waist, I have no words to discribe her.  Even though she is scared on her face, her beauty I cannot ignore.  I know that she is nervous, Galatea has never been to the beach before.  I hold her hand to give her the strength that she needs.  
"It's cold Yugi."  
She squeals with surprise.  Standing with her reminds me of when I first came to the beach.  
"You haven't even put your toes in yet!"  
I teased, she just laughed at me and carefully removed her matching pink sandles, held on to my arm with one hand and them in the other and said,  
"Lead on then Yugi."  
  
  
 _Galatea_  
  
Today, today I am standing in the body of water that Yugi calls the ocean.  It is nice and warm on my toes.  the sand tickles my feet as we walk in the moving water.  I feel as if we have reached the end of the world and we are standing on the edge of it.  Yugi is calm.  There is something about the water that soothes his yoki.  Maybe it is that it flows.  Or that it feels nice to walk through.  I don't know.


End file.
